


The Actor AU we all deserved

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor AU, Gen, I just don't feel like taking my time to explain it tho, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), There is a long explanation for all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: Actor AU, say no more.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676752
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	The Actor AU we all deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Not originally my Idea, there's a whole server dedicated to it. I just saw it and ran.

Wild sat on a rock, a large wolf sitting next to him. The large dog watched his surroundings very carefully. Wind approached them smiling. "Hey Wild, Wolfie." He greeted. Wind crouched to pet Wolfie, his hands running through his dark fur. 

"Better be careful, you can pet him but he really doesn't like it when-" He was cut off by wolfie whining, wagging his tail and nuzzling further into Wind's hands. "Dammit wolfie." Wild cursed. "Does he look like a pretty lady to you?"

Wind laughed and continued to pet the dog. "But he's so fluffy!"

"Cut!" Shouted Hylia. "Satoshi, stop petting Lawrence. Of all the people that dog actually had to like." She muttered.

\---

There was a zoom in on Time's face. Legend and WIld desperately trying to fix the master sword with scotch tape from the break room behind him. "Nevermind then, our problem is the-'' There was a shriek from Wild. Time sighed and tried again.

"Nevermind then,-" Legend slapped Wild in the face. Causing him to lunge at Legend and pin him down. 

"Nevermind then, our problem is the swor-" Legend was yelling at Wild to get off him. Time turned around, trying desperately to keep a budding smile off his face. "Wild, stop attacking Legend, I'm trying to say my lines." 

Wild shrugged. "Ok boomer." 

"Cut!"

\---

"You've been to Gerudo town?" Wild exclaimed. 

"Sounds like you've been there yourself. Then you know how hard it is to get in." Time answered. "They may not like men but they respect a mighty warrior."

"You defeated them?" Legend asked, looking almost bored. 

"Worse, I humiliated him." Time grinned. 

"That was my man James Tacker! You didn't do shit." Hyrule shouted.

Time was taken aback. "I played my part in helping him, I mean myself." He grinned.

"James Tacker is the only Link I respect."

"Bruh."

\---

"This armor is a bit much sometimes."

"Even without armor, all these layers can be a bitch sometimes." Legend sighed.

"Cut!" Hylia shouted. "No swearing."

"Fuck."

"*Mitsuki.*" Time warned.

"Can it old man. Hylia hasn't heard you in the break room yet."

\---

"I hope a little one isn't missing you." Four said.

Time sighed, grinning. "Two of them. But we'll be home soon won't-"

"Cut! Nobu you don't have kids." Hylia shouted through her megaphone.

"What? Why not."

"Because."

"Because. . . You brought Malon in I thought my kids came with."

"We got your wife to play your wife because you can't bare to pretend you love anyone else."

"Is that so wrong?"

"Nobu I am *trying* to direct an episode. Back in character and start from the top."

\---

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind the traveling party. Warriors turned around and broke down laughing. Full bellied laughs fell from him. The post man stood in front of him, arm folded and grimacing. "Shut up."

"I'm- I'm sorry George, I just can't can't." Warriors kept laughing. Other links in the group began to chuckle as well. 

"Yeah yeah laugh it up."

"I'm sorry!" Warriors cried. 

"I am not paid enough for this."

Hylia once again shouted through her megaphone. "George! You're not getting paid."

\---

Wild used the master sword to lever the rock above him. "Just one more inch." The Master Sword shattered. "Shit!" 

Hylia sighed. "We have got to stop using a glass one for that scene."

"I'm bleeding!" Wild yelled.

"Good!" Sky laughed.

\---

"We've been reduced to a nursery rhyme." Twilight shook his head. 

Four took note."I think we've asked around enough. At least this is a time of peace for Hyrule." 

"All the more unprepared these people are." Twilight pointed out. "Do you have any clue what we're up against?"

". . ."

"Four?" Twilight asked. 

"What? Oh sorry." Four shook himself. "I zoned out."

"No problem. But what's your input? Seen anything like this before?" Twilight asked.

"Well, the captain recognized that it's using dark. . . dark magic fuck."

"Forget your line?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> James Tacker is the random name I have given Teen Link from OOT. Assuming that Time was the kid who played young link then MM


End file.
